Ghost Train
by dragonheart252
Summary: It is a hot summer day in Japan. You know what that means? Ghost Stories! And our favorite train crew decided to share some. But who will have the scariest story to chill them all?


It was in the middle of summer and the giant tin-can was overheating. All the stations, Akari, and Tokugawa were all sweating like pigs as they were awaiting their next passenger. The only problem, though, was that it was extremely slow day with no new passengers to arrive. The miracle train staff were trying hard to find a way to cool down while at the same time cool down.

"How about we go to the pool?" Ryougoku suggested.

Tochou sighed."We can't do that. We must all stay on the miracle or else something terrible might happen."

Once again, the team was disheartened.

Suddenly, Shiodome gotten an idea. "Hey! How about telling ghost stories?"

"Ghost stories?" questioned Roppongi.

Yes, ghost stories! We can each tell one, then vote for the scariest! It will be so much fun!"The young blond jumped up and down in excitement.

Shinjuku chuckled a little, "Sounds fun. I'm in, anyone else?"

There was nothing else to do, so everyone agreed to take part of the ghost story competition. except the conductor, but he agreed to listen to the stories.

First up was Roppongi. "Once upon a time, there was a girl, and she always wore a scarf. One day the scarf fell off, and the girl's head rolled off." The story was so blunt and fast, it almost seemed like a joke.

"What!That is all? That was lame?" Ryougoku and Shiodome were laughing their head off. Roppongi blushed.

Next was Tsukishima. "So there was a monja sto-"

"Pass." Everyone said with no hesitation.

"But I haven't ev-"

"Pass."

"Okay, guess I'll have a go at it." said Shinjuku. "About a hundred years ago, a young man in love with this beautiful lady was crushed when he found out she was marrying another. So he stomped off into the woods and killed himself. Years later, he haunts the area and he follows women into the bathroom."

Ryougoku looked bored. "That was so cliche. I thought you could have done better."

"Oh, then why don't you tell us your story?"

Ryougoku grinned. "Alright, here I go. So in the Edo period, there was a beautiful maiden, yet everyone hated her. That was because she was a witch. But one day, she fell in love with a samurai. They were madly in love, but it was forbidden. One day she was preparing for his arrival, but was killed by the people of the town. Filled with regret and hatred, the maiden came back to the mortal world to get revenge on the townspeople."

"Wait, I'm confused."Tsukishima stated.

"Yeah, if she was witch, couldn't she use magic to stop them?"

"Also, what happened to the samurai? And the townspeople?"

"What? You don't understand, let me explain…" After about 10 minutes of explanation, the team finally understood the story. But after 10 minutes, the story lost it scariness.

After that, Tochou was forced to go next. "Well, a cat was lost from home, and was trying to find it's way home. But once he saw his home in sight, he raced over as fast as he could, only to be run over by a car. Now the resident of the area said that they could hear the moaning of a cat every night, calling out for it owners to come save him."

When he finished, everyone started crying.

"T-That wasn't a scary story. that was a sad story! How could you do that to that cat, Tochou!?" It took a couple of minutes to calm everyone down.

So then it was Shiodome's turn.

"There are stories of a monster that eat children up if they act bad. The monster is over 8 feet tall with razor sharp fangs and claws..."

" That story is only scary if you're 5! Shiodome, we are like in our 20s!"

"Honestly, I was hoping that you think of something better since you were the one who suggested this."

"Well sorry I couldn't think of a good one right away! Anyways, who's next?" The train stations all looked from one another to see who didn't went. Akari shyly raised her hand.

"I have a story, but I don't think it would be very good."

Roppongi smile." It's okay, Akari. We won't judge you. I bet it is a great story."

"Yeah, and plus, it can't be any worse than ours."

Akari smiled. "O-Okay then." She took in a deep breath, close her eyes, and remained quiet for a moment. When she opened her eyes again, there was a grim look on her face. "everyday people using the trains to get to places, similar to this one…" There was a sudden pause, yet everyone leaned in just a little closer. the conductor opened his door slightly too so that he could listen in on the child's story better."...but if you were an unlucky passenger who got on the infamous ghost train, you were about to face hell. You see, when a person get on this empty train, they will be tortured with a horror too bad to be imagined. The person can scream with all their might, but no one can hear them. And when the train makes it to its next victim, …That one will be greeted with an empty cart with crimson seats." Akari chuckle a low dark tone, but smiled sweetly."Hey, who wants to take a ride on the ghost train. I promise it will be the last trip you will remember." All of a sudden, the light of the train blacked out and screams could be heard throughout the cart. When the light came back on, the train stations were holding each other on the opposite side of Akari, shaking with fear in their eyes. All of them except for Roppongi, as he was on Akari's lap and cling to her and Tokugawa shivering on the rails.

"Was that all right?" Akari asked.

"Yes o-of c-c-course!" The train station whimpered.

"I'm glad. Anyways shouldn't we vote for the scar-"

"AKARI'S STORY IS THE SCARIEST!"

"Really!? Oh, that makes me so happy!" After that contest, the crew manage to forget about the heat thanks to Akari's story, haunting them in their mind. (BTW, the light all of a sudden turned off when the conductor was so shocked from the story, he accidentally turned it off. One of the scream was his when he was panicking to turn the light back on.)

 _Author's Note: I heard that in Japan, they tell ghost stories in the summer so that the chill from the story could cool them off. I wanted to do that in this story, and also make Akari a surprisingly good scary story teller._


End file.
